


The Hunt

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holly Poly, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Explain This?, I Don't Even Know, It's Something..., M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr's name was chosen.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Your guess is as good as mine. I had this idea come to me a while ago and I thought it was interesting. I think it would make a cool book. I'm not really sure. Is it fluff? Yes? It's not angst and it's not smut. Is there another option? Like, exists? You can read it and tell me what you think it is.

John Laurens shoots up, his energy coming in full swing. Today is the hunt and Laurens is sure he’s gonna win. He rushes downstairs to see Lafayette up and making pancakes.

“You ready for me to win this year?”

“Mon cheri, you ask that every year.”

“And last year would’ve been the year, but Hercules stole it.”

“I won fair and square.” John turns to see Hercules and Alexander in the doorway. Alex goes to get a cup of coffee, adding pumpkin spice to it and pulling his sweater closer.

John Laurens wasn’t always known by that name. He’s gone through millions of names over the years. No, he wasn’t salty about most of them being female, why do you ask? His four significant others also changed their names, fitting in with the time period and popular names among the humans. Upon his wrist lays a simple flower made of green. Lafayette has a yellow sun on his wrist, Alexander bears an orange leaf, and Hercules’ wrist contains a blue snowflake. A symbol that John, Lafayette, Alexander, and Hercules are the gods of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, respectively.

John’s outfit consists of a light jacket that has many different types of colorful flowers on it. Underneath that is a black shirt and is finished off with a pair of jeans. He also has a flower headband that gives the illusion of a flower crown.

Next is Laf. Lafayette has a button-up shirt with the first four buttons undone, showing off his chest. The shirt is a toned blue and the same color as the small coconut trees on his peach-colored shorts. As usual, Lafayette is barefoot and has ankle bracelets. A simple gold headband goes across his forehead, a sun directly in the middle.

Alexander is the most comfortable in his outfit. He’s got a gray sweatshirt that goes down to his knees, orange, yellow, and red leggings underneath it. He almost, if not always, has something pumpkin spice on him or near him. He also has ankle boots. His headpiece is a series of metal leaves in the same colors and shades as his leggings.

Hercules’ outfit is also pretty comfortable. He has a simple white shirt with jeans, though his winter boots are gray. He’s got a long, gray coat to match and his scarf is a dark blue. It’s thick and covers most of his neck, but can, and has, been used as a blanket. His gloves are the same color as his scarf and his beanie, which has diamond snowflakes around the rim.

They really are lucky that the weather doesn’t affect them.

Lafayette places food in front of everyone and smiles.

“So, it’s the big day, huh?”

“Yup! I’m excited!” Once a year, the representative of the world will randomly draw the name of someone. That person will then be sent out into the maze. The gods of the seasons will chase the person and do whatever they wish to them. If the gods are entertained, then they will provide a good year for things such as weather and natural disasters. If not, they will release their wrath upon those people. At least, that’s what the humans say. The four of them just like a competition.

“They’ll be releasing someone soon.”

Let the hunt begin.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron Burr stares at his phone, looking at the pitiful texts coming in. Yesterday, a random name was drawn to see who would go into the maze this year. The age range is sixteen to forty. There are billions of people to choose from randomly, yet Aaron was selected. Why? He thinks the universe hates him. Aaron doesn’t mind it. Very few people will miss him when he’s gone and nobody even knows what happens to the others. Really, he would be alright, if these stupid people who never cared about him would stop trying to act like their besties and are completely destroyed. The only person who mattered was James Madison. Last night, he came over and laid out a spaghetti dinner.

~Flashback~

Aaron’s name came across the screen of the tv a mere two hours ago. Of course, people who had his number started the onslaught of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I wish it was some else’. Aaron didn’t want them. However, he got them. Someone knocks.

“Hello?”

“It’s James.” Aaron sighs and opens the door.

“I don’t want your sappy ‘it should’ve been me’ speech.”

“When have you ever known me to give a sappy speech?” James sets down a giant pot on the table. He grabbed a plate and began to dish out spaghetti.

“What’s that for?”

“Carbo-loading. You’re gonna be running quite a bit.” Aaron sits down and begins to eat. James opens the bag that is on his arm.

“I also got you new running shoes. They’re all black, along with these shorts and this shirt. All of them are breathable and are made for physical activity.” James places everything on the table. “We’re bringing you home.”

~Flashback Ended~

Honestly, James is probably the only reason he’s lived this long. Aaron gets changed and heads to a special room. On a table is fancy food that kings would be jealous of. James gave him a very specific list of things he can and cannot eat, along with how much he should consume. Aaron doesn’t know what it will take to come back, but he’s decided he will. No one else has returned and no one mentions what they would do if they did. It’s scary. Aaron is diving head first into the unknown with his hands tied behind his back. It was always him versus the world.

Now, it’s him versus the gods.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron stands at the beginning of a grand maze. As tradition goes, they’ve dolled him up in jewelry. Aaron knows all of it will come off in the first ten seconds, except for a beautiful gold chain. James reminded him that it could be used as a weapon, so he should keep it. Aaron will have thirty seconds before the hunters will chase him. That will give him enough time to lose anything he doesn’t need and run as fast as he can. If he can just make it to the end, he’ll be alright. The idiotic representative begins his long-winded speech.

“Dear people of our area. For hundreds of years, we have chosen a person to send forth to the ones who control our fate.” Aaron rolls his eyes. He’d rather be dead now, instead of enduring this. “This year, Aaron Burr was the chosen one. We cry tears of sorrow to see you go,” The eyes of the audience were dryer than bone, “but we know your sacrifice will not be in vain. We stand beside you and behind you as you go into the maze and we pray that we will see you once again.” Only James would miss him. “May the gods show pity on you. Goodbye, Aaron Burr. We will meet again, whether in life or death.”

Reassuring.

Aaron turns back to the maze made out of shrubs and trees. On the far left is bushes filled with flowers, glistening from the morning dew. The next group has sunflowers coming through with sand creeping through the vines. After the path directly in the middle is a section that contains dying leaves and fruits of plenty. The one on the far left has a frost on the bushes and ice on the ground. The four seasons. Aaron steps in. The vines creep in behind him, shutting him off from the world. He strips down to the outfit James gifted him yesterday. A shot is heard and he runs.

For the first time, the predator has felt the fear of prey.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron has no clue how long he’s been running for, just that his feet are sore and energy is going down. A gust of wind comes. The wind is chilly enough to nip at Aaron’s nose, but not cold enough to feel like he needs a bunch more layers. The plants around then begin to wilt, yet fruit blooms from the trees. Beautiful golden orange leafs fall from the trees and circle Aaron as if a mini-tornado. It’s a perfect image of Fall.

The problem is, it’s currently June.

A wall of crops come up directly in front of Aaron. It would be hard, but he could get through.

“I wouldn’t try.” Aaron whips around. The one in front of him is the god of Autumn. However, he looks like a broke college student that just wants to make it to the weekend. He’s got bags under his eyes and his hands are in the pockets of his oversized sweater. Aaron glares. “You know, you’re fun to chase. Most people spend the first thirty seconds hiding. At least you're smart enough to get rid of the jewelry. You’re fast too. You’ve been preparing for this? You seem like the guy who would. You did last the longest, though. Even if it was only ten minutes.” The god smiles, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “But I found you. John’s gonna be pissed. He thought for sure, this would be the year. I won, however, so I get-”

Alex opens his eyes. The man is gone.

“That son of a bitch caught me monologuing!” With a flick of his wrist, the crops are gone. Alex runs off in search of the man.

Aaron makes his way out of the bush he hid under while the Autumn god was ranting about some guy named John. He turns around, running another way.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron sighs. Another dead end. He turns back to leave, only for his feet to be caught in vines. He looks down and sees sweet pea flowers growing from his prison. Clouds begin to form, causing a gentle sprinkle. A man bounces forward with energy casting off him in waves.

“I did it! I captured you! I’m the champion this year. Boy, did you put up a fight! At the beginning, you went left. Nobody goes left at the beginning. Either straight or right. You’re smart, though. You’re in it to win it. However, I captured you.” Aaron tugs at his restraints. The god gets closer. “There’s no point. Those are under my control. And I say when they let go.” Aaron has an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea.

Aaron lunges forward and kisses him.

The god’s eyes go wide and the vines loosen in surprise. Aaron rips his hands and feet free, running as fast as he can. John, who was shoved down in the process, watches as the man leaves. He sighs and puts his head on his hand.

“Why do I have to be so gay?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron feels like he’s explored the entire maze, yet there is no sign of an end. He almost runs into the two gods again, but he’s picked up on the clues. When the god of Spring is near, flowers will bloom in the bushes. The god of Autumn is indicated by a wind coming through. Not enough to cause a shiver, but enough to be different from the usual gusts. For both, he only needs to hide. He’s running into another path when he begins to sweat. It feels like someone has cranked the thermostat up to the temperature of the sun. The ground underneath him begins to shift and change. A cooling breeze helps with the heat. His feet are slower now until they come to a complete stop. Aaron looks down.

He’s up to his knees in sand.

“Mon, ami. How are you?” A tall man asks, coming to a stop in front of Aaron. Bur is thrown off by the fact he’s French. He guesses it is naive to assume all gods are the same as him. The god of Summer kneels in front of Aaron and smiles. “The others are very annoyed at you. Alexander said you escaped in the middle of his monologue and John said you kissed him to loosen the vines. You are very smart, non?” Aaron gives him a look. “Oui, I know about what you did. The four of us are connected. It is difficult to explain to a human. It’s like, a group chat in your head. You think of what you want to say to them, then they’ll hear it. I already sent them the information about how I have you. It’s weird at first, but you get used to it.” The man pets his head and dusts himself off. The sand around him is heavy and holds him in, yet is nowhere near enough to cause actual pain, despite the fact it should. Aaron smirks to himself.

He knows the motherly person of a group when he sees it.

Aaron lets out a small groan and leans his body to the left. His face contorts itself to one of pain. The god immediately notices.

“Oh non cheri, are you in pain? You’ve been running around for almost two hours now, your feet are probably torn up.” The god raises him from the sand to check on his foot. As soon as he’s freed, he runs. Lafayette is still on his knees. The boy continues to sprint away. Laf dusts himself off.

“Welp, it’s up to Hercules, now.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron can feel the end coming. He sees the top of two large trees spaced very specifically apart. That must be it. He keeps an eye on them and sprints towards it. He’s so close, he can almost taste freedom. The maze is getting brighter and Aaron can begin to see through the thick foliage. He smiles. Just a few more feet and he’ll see the exit.

That’s when the first snowflake falls.

Aaron knows that someone is right behind him, but he keeps moving. His feet begin to slide from underneath him as a thick layer of ice covers the ground. Snow encircles him and Aaron shivers. He’s chilled to the bone. The last of the seasons step forward. This one is clearly the god of Winter if the ice holding him hostage is anything to go by. Aaron stones his face. He will not break.

“Hello. I’ve heard a lot about you. You got some guts, I’ll tell you that. Last year, the poor kid curled in a ball and cried. I do feel bad. You are so very close. But, I do have a bet to win. So, here we are.” The bushes themselves begin to split as the three others come in from different areas. The one of Spring, which Aaron believes was called John, speaks up first.

“Hercules, I guess you win again. At least you didn’t cheat this time.”

“I didn’t cheat last time, either.” The one of summer stares at Aaron, as if worried.

“Mon amour, should he really be in ice? He is wearing shorts.”

“Isn’t that how he escaped you last time, Laf?”

“Shut up, Alex. I was worried.” Hercules rolls his eyes at the others’ antics. He releases the arms of the man and takes his hands.

“His knuckles are blue. I forget how fragile humans are.”

What happened next seems to be a blur.

The man grabs a golden chain from the inside of his shirt. He quickly wraps it around Hercules’ hands, then shoves him with all his might. Hercules, caught off guard, stumbles back into the other three who were arguing behind him. The man breaks free of the ice and bolts. The others get up and chase. Vines begin to come out from the bushes, and the ground becomes sand once more. Wind and snow attack him, yet it’s not enough. The human makes it to the end of the maze.

“I WIN! I win, I get to return to the city.” The man says, collapsing to the ground. The four step forward.

“Okay, but do you want to hear the other option, first?”

“The other option? You mean death? Is that the option the others chose?”

“We never killed them. They also didn’t get an option. If you win, you can choose to go back to where you were before. However, you can choose the fate of the others. They were given a chance to start anew. We gave them a new name, a new face and a new home. We put them in the city of their choosing. They are not allowed to tell anyone of their past and they certainly can’t say what happened in this maze. So, you get a choice. What do you want to do?”

Aaron thought for a moment. Nobody knew him at home. He was just another person on the street and the only ones who would notice his return would be James and his boss. A chance to rewrite his history? A chance to forget his childhood? It sounded amazing. He could erase all the trials and tribulations he’s ever gone through. But in the process, he’d erase himself. Aaron looked up.

“I want to go home.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

It’s been two weeks since the maze, and Aaron was right. The day he came back, there were countless interviews. However, he wasn’t allowed to share anything. He also just wasn’t that interesting, so people stopped caring. The only person who still remembered he was anything special was James Madison and George Washington, his boss. James just teases him about it, saying things such as ‘the one who beat the gods themselves can’t figure out how a coffee maker works?’ In Aaron’s defense, everything he did was based on instincts. Instincts don’t tell you which four buttons to press and in what order. Now that his name is better known, he’s gotten more jobs as a lawyer and is even moving up in the company. Aaron couldn’t be prouder of himself.

So, of course, something needed to happen.

He was sitting at lunch when a girl came running in. The girl is new and is named Theodosia. She’s really sweet and became a quick friend of Aaron’s.

“How did you do it?”

“Survive the maze? I told you, I’m not allowed-”

“Not that. I just saw a group of smoking hot men came in when I was waiting for the elevator. They asked the secretary to see you. Aaron, when I say they were hot, I mean it. They put the sun to shame.”

“I haven’t heard anything.”

“I’m sure it’ll come up any minute now.” They sit there in awkward silence for a few seconds. “If this was a movie, they would’ve come in while I was saying that.”

“Yeah, well. Life’s not a movie. People don’t walk in right when you need them to. Otherwise, somebody would’ve walked in when I-”

“Mr. Burr?” Aaron stops his conversation to look at the door. The secretary was standing in the doorway with a heavy blush on his face. “There are some people here to see you.” The boy steps to the side, ushering them in.

“You’re fucking kidding me?”

Four faces smile back at him.

Four faces he hasn’t seen in two weeks.

They’ve traded out their clothes that match their own season, for some that match the actual season. The color palette didn’t change, but they are wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Except for the god of Autumn. He has sweatpants. They honestly look like normal human beings with no special powers. Aaron of all people knows that’s false.

“Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

“Why yes. Yes, he is.” Theo says, standing up. “Hi, I’m Theodosia. I’m Aaron’s friend.”

“I’m Alexander. That’s John, Lafayette, and Hercules. We met Aaron a while back but weren’t able to exchange information. We did catch him on tv, though, and decided to hunt him down.”

“In conclusion, we’re stalkers.”

“Shut up, John. Anyway, we wanted to know if he would be willing to go out to dinner with us?”

“Aaron would love to. He gets off at five.”

“It’s a date.” The four nod and leave. Theo sits down, obviously excited for Aaron to go out with four gods that were hunting him down, a mere two weeks prior. And, for some reason, Aaron can’t wait. He can’t wait to talk to them and gets butterflies when he imagines them becoming something more. Can that even happen? Can gods date mortals? Aaron will obviously die before them, so will they even want to be with him? Or will they keep their distance to avoid the heartbreak? Burr groans and Theo laughs.

Aaron was right. The universe does hate him.


End file.
